The GTA Experience
by Andez05
Summary: C.J Is 17 Years Old And Facing 35 Years Behind Bars, This Is The Stroy Of How He Got There And What He Does Once He Breaks Out. Includes Wu Zi Mu, The Truth And A Little Jizzy B.
1. Getting Even With The Pigs

The Gta Experience

Chapter 1: Getting Even With The Pigs.

**_Authors Note: The First 4 Chapters Are Less Than 1000 Words, But After That TheyGet Longer. Please R/R._**

I'm a 17-year-old male, I'm prisoner number 2045, I'm serving 35 years in the big house, and this is my story:

"Mum, Dad, Where are you…" Then I saw it, the letter that I had hoped for all my life, but doubted it would never happen, it read:

_Dear C.J, Your father and I have packed up our things and we have left Ganton, we decided you're not worth our time and you have no future, dinner is in the freezer and the safe number is 0909._

_Love Mum and Dad._

"What the fuck is that about?" I thought to myself, then it hit me, my no good fuckers for parents are gone, I have the safe number, I have the house to myself, this calls for one thing: "Party!"

It was about 3:00 am when I woke up, some nigga in uniform was dragging me outta my house. "What the fuck do you want pig?" "Shut the fuck up" he spat back at me with a hint of hatred in his voice. So I went down to the station and it turned out that the nigga in uniform had it in for my parents and he wanted to make my life hell, so as soon as the pigs released me I went home and cracked open the safe, inside I found a couple of hundred dollars and a fully loaded 9mm Uzi. "Fucking useless parents I thought to my self."

I grabbed my gun and my little cash and walked on down to the pig barn (police station) I stood on the front step and whispered to myself:

"Its Time To Kill Some Pigs"

"Whoz Fucking Ready To Die?" I screamed out as I fired round after round into the heart of the pig (police station) I heard the pigs screaming shit like " Drop the weapon, don't make me call for backup" "Nigga Please" I roared, I fired another 30 clips at the mother fucker who was approaching, "smack" as his head hit the ground. At that exact moment I knew what I had to do, I had to take out the other motherfucker who had made my life hell.

I ran out the front door only to find 35 pigs pointing their pistols at me, I quickly dashed back inside and kneeled down next to one of the dying badges, I whispered to him "Where's the back door" he whispered back: "At the back" fucking typical badge I thought, so I stood up and fired a round into him, I kneeled back down to him and said with a grin " Teach you to fucking give me cheek cunt".

I went all through the cop shop popping off badges whenever they appeared and then I finally found the back door, which lead to an underground car park, so I jacked my self a pig on wheels (cop car) and took off to Ganton. Once in Ganton I pulled up at the place I was looking for, I cocked my gun, walked up to front door and kicked it down.

Then I saw him, standing to my right with a gun pointed at my head, smiling like the cunt he was, he whispered to me "Its over Junior" I replied with all the hate that I could "Fuck You Grandpa."


	2. One Twisted Family And An Airfield

Chapter 2: One Twisted Family And An Airfield.

**_Authors Note: Thanks Luke For My 1st Ever Review! Please R/R._**

"Shut the fuck up you little cunt" "Fuck you old man" I replied, trying to stall the old prick. He slowly said to himself "Now to finish what I started" I heard him cock his gun and he was just about to fire when all of a sudden, some nigga in a balaclava came roaring in firing of AK rounds left and right, I saw my cunt grandpa fall to the ground and I couldn't help but smile, I then turned around to see who had saved my life.

My mouth immediately dropped; there standing in the doorway was my grandma. "What the fuck was that about bitch? You helped that old prick make my life hell." She thought about it then replied in a caring voice " I know I did and I'm so sorry, I wanted to help you out, besides I never loved him anyway" pointing at her dead husband's body. "To Fucking Late" I replied as my bullet slid into her neck.

I walked over her body and looked down at her. "What have I done" I thought to myself, then it came back to me, this bitch made my life hell, I quickly took back all my sympathy and fired another round into her muttering words like "bitch, skank, grandpa fucker."

I went back to my pig mobile and thought to myself, "what in fucks name do I do now" the pigs are after me and I'm practically broke, I then heard the pigs on their pig radio give away my location, so I quickly grabbed a cab and headed to the airport.

Once at the airport I put my 9mm in my shoe and walked past all the booths ahead until I got to the metal detector, there was no way around it, so I walked through it, and to my bad luck it went off. Some white boy said to me, "Please take your shoes off" and I just thought to myself "Fuck this" I pulled my 9mm out of my shoe and stated shooting security guards, I then sprinted towards the airfield, as I was running I thought to myself "Fuck yeah I'm gonna steal myself a plane"

As I reached the final door to the airfield, there standing in front of me was some white boy rent a cop, he looked like he was gonna shit himself, he reached for his baton, but was to late, my bullet had firmly reached his leg, "no need to kill him" I thought, once out on the air field, I remembered something, I cant fly a fucking plane, this is real life not some game, but then I saw it, my way out, a luggage carrier.

I jacked it off the white boy driving it and spun it round to face the terminal, I put my foot on the accelerator and took off, I crashed through the glass terminal back door and screamed out "You Fuckers Will Never Take Me alive" Turns out I was dead wrong. There was 30 swat members there firing at me, I took 12 bullets before I went down.

I went to the hospital with the pigs and got patched up, I was put on trial straight away and given 35 years, I have been in here for 2 years now.

So that's my story.

"Fucken Hell" was all that C.J's inmate could say, C.J simply smiled at him and said "Ready To Get Outta This Mother Fucker?"

Now grinning broadly the inmate replied "Lets Fucking Do This"

This story will now be told from the 3rd person.


	3. Breaking Out

Chapter 3: Breaking Out.

_**Please R/R. Thanks Todd For The Review.**_

C.J and Dom (His inmate) were under the brutal sun doing yard labor, but this didn't bother them too much, as today was the day that they got out of "This Motherfucker". C.J leaned over to Dom and whispered "Lets do this, I'll meet you down in the laundry room in 2 minutes."

Dom and C.J had been blackmailing the guards for a few weeks now and thanks to Dom's sources outside of prison, this had been very successful and they managed to get 2 guards to agree help them escape.

Once all four men were down in the laundry room C.J spoke up "Listen hear you second hand rent a cop mother fuckers, I swear if you niggas screw this up, you wont be the only mother fuckers to die tonight" Dom responded is his typical pissed off tone "Shut the fuck up C.J, we should be lucky the badges are helping us out, so cool the fuck down and stick to the plan" "Fuck you" C.J muttered to himself. The guards then put Dom and C.J's cuffs on.

C.J and Dom walked out the back door of the prison. The 2 guards right behind them of course. They came up to a security gate and the badge spoke up "We are transferring prisoner number 2123 and 2045 to San Andreas State Prison. The gate opened and C.J and Dom, with the 2 guards got onto the bus that was ahead, all the while C.J was thinking to himself "I fucking love the American Prisons, dumb cunts for life"

Once clearly away from the prison the guards undid their cuffs and told the driver to pull over, he then made Dom shoot the driver in the head, opened the door and told Dom and C.J to get the fuck out. C.J and Dom were happy to do so, the guard was just about to close the door when C.J spoke up "Oi you stupid mother fucker I had a 9mm" Dom shook his head in disgust but C.J gave him a filthy look as if to say "Fuck you white boy" the guard then threw C.J a desert eagle and closed the door and drove off. "Fucking desert eagle your mother" C.J muttered

(The Plan was the guard's drove the bus back and say that they were ambushed but they managed to survive.)

C.J and Dom were walking along the side of the road when Dom pushed C.J's buttons that bit to far: "I'm fucking sick of this shit" Dom moaned "You said we would be living life like kings, but you have got us no where and we are in the middle of fucking no where" C.J now fucked off to the max pulled out his desert eagle and pointed it at Dom " I have heard you bitch for the last fucking time white boy, your sources were the ones that fucked up which caused the guards to stop early, so fuck you cunt and see your stupid fucking white ass in hell" C.J then pulled the trigger and watched as Dom fell to the ground with a thud. "Stupid fucking cunt should have shut the fuck up" C.J thought to himself. After walking for another few hours C.J finally came to the house he had been looking for ,Woozies House.

"Who the fucks there" Wu Zi said as C.J walked in the front door, "Wu Zi fucking Mu it's a pleasure to meet you, I think you met my cunt of a brother Sweet?" "How is Sweet" Wu Zi replied still a little put off at C.J's abuse of Sweet, C.J put on a twisted smile knowing Woozie couldn't see it and said "The cunt thought he would be a hero rob a bank, he got himself shot in the head 16 times"

Wu Zi just stared at C.J, speechless.

"Any way I'm not here to talk about that prick, I just escaped from prison and I wondered if you could help me, or you new anyone who could?" Wu Zi now seemed to be a bit more relaxed and he stared at C.J for a while then finally said "Sit down, we have a lot to discuss."


	4. The Truth

Chapter 4: The Truth.

**_15/11/05: Chapter 5 Will Be Up Very Shortly, Please R/R. Enjoy!_**

"So you went all the way to the airport, only to smash through some glass and get shot?" Wu Zi asked with a grin, "Yeah pretty much" C.J replied obviously feeling like a doush bag. Wu Zi suddenly stood up and to C.J's surprise started throwing a tennis ball to himself. "How in fucks name are you doing that?" C.J asked quizzically, Wu Zi smiled and responded "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I cant catch a fucking tennis ball, now I was thinking about how I can help you, have you heard of The Truth?" "Sounds like some fucked up hippie" "Well that basically sums up The Truth" Wu Zi said laughing, "I think he can help you out, the only catch is you do me a favor, I have been having some trouble with some Mafia cunts and I planned on doing a bit of a drive by on their stupid Russian asses, so are you in?" "Fuck yeah" C.J replied happily.

"What in fucks name do you think your doing" Wu Zi said in a pissed of tone, "What the fuck do you think I'm doing? You obviously cant, so I have to" C.J demanded, "Just because I am fucking blind it doesn't mean I can't drive a godamm car!" "Fine you kill us both then." Wu Zi started up the car and backed it out perfectly, he then started doing donuts, he leaned over to C.J and said "Choke on that dip shit" C.J just laughed and smiled.

"Alright that's the house we are going to lay some sweet ammunition into" C.J grinned not understanding how incredible Wu Zi was and cocked his gun. "Fuck" C.J suddenly muttered, seeing Wu Zi's blank expression he told him that he saw about 10 Russians waiting out the front on the street, Wu Zi causally said "Then we will have to take the cunts from the back" "Now you fucking talking" C.J replied.

Wu Zi in the lead and C.J right behind him, they marched up to the back door and kicked it down, immediately the started firing at the Russian Scum that was doing the same.

"Fuck all you white boys" C.J yelled as he shot his third victim in the head. C.J extremely surprised to see that Wu Zi had killed about 4 guys, he yelled over to him "Fuck Woozie, you sure know how to party" "Get the fuck down he quickly yelled back" C.J immediately dropped to the ground and Wu Zi fired a round at an oncoming Russian, even more to C.J's surprise the bullet hit him the Russian perfectly in the heart, " What the fuck else can you do Woozie?" "You will have to find out" Now satisfied with himself Woozie looked over to C.J and said, "Now that's taken care of, I think its time you met The Truth"

Wu Zi drove to a place completely unrecognizable to C.J and sensed his puzzled expression, "Welcome to The Truths house."

C.J and Wu Zi got out of the car and approached a strange looking man that C.J assumed was The Truth, "Wu Zi Mu, long time no see, been mellowing out I take it, and who is this unidentifiable stranger you have bought with you to my humble land?" "Truth-C.J-C.J-Truth" Both men shook hands which The Truth pulled more into a hug, just as C.J managed to escape The Truths hug all 3 turned around to see a black car about 1km away approaching at top speed firing off round after round like the crazy Russian cunts they were.

"Fuck the must have followed us" C.J hurriedly said to Wu Zi, Wu Zi looked over to The Truth and said "Can you help out?"

"It would be my honor boys" The Truth then ran over to his barn, and re emerged carrying what looked like a flamethrower, "Ok you to hide in the shed I will surprise these pricks like E.T surprised Drew Barrymore" C.J managed a laugh as he sprinted to the shed with Wu Zi right behind him.

The Truth then quickly hid his flamethrower behind the nearest tree and waited for the Mafia to arrive. "Where the fucks the blind cunt and the nigga?" The Russian said with a heavy accent. "I dunno but I found this" The Truth ran behind the tree and re emerged with flames shooting from his thrower. "How do you like this one ladies?" The Truth screamed with a wild grin on his face.

C.J leaned out of the barn only to see 4 Russians running around screaming while on fire, with The Truth doing a little jig spurting fire everywhere.

Wu Zi leaned over past C.J and casually commented, "This is where The Truth comes into my plan."


End file.
